The Deal Of A Lifetime
by Arrioko12
Summary: Ron is being distractedly disturbed by Draco Malfoys unusual attentions when he approaches him with a proposition that Ron literally can't refuse. This linking bond between them will change the way they see eachother forever, but old wounds are hard tohea
1. The Way He Looks

The Harry Potter Characters Have Been Disclaimed. Out of respect for my lesbian lover J.K

I try to keep my story as accurate to the books as possible. I like to give you the illusion that this really could have happened, almost like an underlying plot or the story untold. So if I totally fed something up, please let me know.

Ron's POV

The way he looks at me……………is driving me insane.

And there is no bloody fucking sodding way in hell for me to interpret what he means by it.

And it never stops.

I mean, Malfoy has always _bugged_ me. Ever since I first laid eyes on him. But never like this before.

It started right at the very beginning of term. I didn't notice it right away but it didn't take to long for me to notice that every single time I happened to glance past Malfoy, he was staring dead at me.

The fucking prat never looks ashamed either. Even when he knows I know he's blatantly staring at me, he never blushes, never looks away, and just keeps right on staring at my ugly mug. And of course every time I notice him looking, it makes me light up like a match.

Fucking Ferret.

I just wish I knew what he meant by it. You can't read anything from it. No one has ever looked at me that way before. I can't tell if he wants to curse me or hit me or bugger me or poison me or whatever. He is simply un-readable. And I think the bastard wants it that way. The only conclusion I can come to, is that he is planning something. That he has some sick little thought formulating in his twisted little mind to like make my balls into a crafty suspension for his ceiling or something disgusting like that. Make my intestines into origami or use my skin for his death eater holiday cookie dough.

I know he intends to viciously slay me, but I can't prepare myself or know any of his plans because the only evidence I have to go off is his sodding eye balls being attached to my face. Which, I might add, everyone else in the sane world seems oblivious to. Every time I bring it up to Hermione she just tells me to ignore him. Harry just shrugs and generally keeps eating or sleeping or not paying attention to me or saving the wizarding world or some stupid shit like that.

The only way I could find out why he's really doing it is to ask the freak himself but that really wouldn't look to sweet over breakfast or in potions me screaming across the room, "WHY THE bleep ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME, YOU bleeping bleep?!?!?!?"

I have to tell you it really is unnerving. The worst part about it is that I feel like he's ALWAYS watching me. Now that I'm certain he's constantly looking at me, his gaze is like cold water running down the back of my neck. I can't escape it either. It seems like no matter where I am he's there, just looking at me, scheming. It's bad when I'm in the great hall and he's sitting directly across from me on the other side of the room, which seems to happen a lot, and I can feel my ears and cheeks getting hotter and hotter. It's even worse when I'm alone in a corridor at night and I feel like he's everywhere just viewing me. I see his eyes in dark corners and I think I'm going mad. It's actually rather frightening. I never thought Malfoy could ever make me feel such fear and misery.

I can't deal with it. His grey eyes always see me. Like he's all knowing, like he knows what I'm thinking.

Generally I'm thinking about the most inhumane ways of ending him. It's gotten to the point where his obsession with me is interfering in my everyday life. I've started to hate ever being in public. Walking into the Great Hall, Walking in the corridors, sitting in class, playing on the Quidditch pitch, STUDYING IN THE FUCKING LIBRARY! Oh yeah I never do that……………but you get the point.

I feel like such a pansy. Like the flower not the she-man.

In certain like his eyes almost look like shining liquid silver. It's disgusting and I just want to hurt him for making me feel all this shit for no fucking reason at all. To look up and see him staring at me over a cauldron is more than weird. It messes up my whole day. This past month or two has been one of the most bizarre of my life and I'm a Weasley and best friend to Harry Potter. I come back from break all chipper and ready for a new year and this is all it's been. I try to hide how much it bothers me, and I don't think its working. I bet he's rolling in it. He so fucking twisted. Death Eater Scum.

I don't know what to do anymore.

But I have to do something. Soon

Before I lose it.


	2. Distracting Obsession

Harry Potter has been disclaimed bitches!

JaceDamian23 – Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully you'll find out what the deal between them is soon. I'm trying not to beat around the bush too much. But I'm a very analytical person so I tend to drag stuff out a lot. I'll try to knock it off though.

Draco's POV

Sometimes my own fantasies surprise me.

I guess I've always known I like boys instead of girls. I guess I was just never this aware of it. I was immediately attracted to Potter when I met him, fucking weird I know, but he shot me down right away. And that rejection is hard for an 11 year old heart to deal with. So that was over quickly. Ever since then, I've just felt sort of asexual. Focusing on my future and being as vile and wonderful a creature as I possibly could be. That was, until this year. I was never exactly surrounded by intellectual or attractive young men, so I never got to like have crushes or even begin to like someone. Everyone always assumes I'm an item with Pansy but I mean come on, an irresistible handsome guy like me and an ugly brute like her don't really mix. Sure I tend to be seen with her and I took her to the Yule Ball, but I think it's just me subconsciously hiding my gayness.

Gay Death Eaters don't get on too well.

I was fine in my little world of darkness. I just recently got the dark mark and I spent the whole past summer at Death Eater boot camp learning, planning, training and all around preparing for my duties as a Death Eater. I was all ready to fulfill my responsibilities and obligations to the Dark Lord when lo and behold, that damned red head has to go and be so fucking distracting.

Who knew that one summer could change someone so drastically? Who knew that 15 and 16 were really so different? He came back from his summer, looking like a fucking god. I've never paid Ronald fucking Weasley that much attention before, besides harassing him for my own amusement, but then again he's never looked like this before. Before he was this scrawny, over grown, pale and awkward person, and now he's come back and it was like a permanent rock fell into my pants. He's filled out so much; all of his manly muscles have developed. His shirts cling so tightly to his biceps and silhouette his beautiful strong back. His hand-me-down pants have become too small and tight to be legal, showing off his insanely cut butt and his wonderful thigh muscles; on my lord, don't even get me started on his thighs. His red hair is shaggy and long and supple and gorgeous as always though you'd never hear me say that out loud. His freckled skin has become more tanned over the summer and past years. The number of freckles gracing his body has increased a lot too. Okay, okay I definitely sound like I'm obsessing now, but the truth is……I am. And I'm completely determined to make him mine.

I have two goals this year, own Ron Weasley and kill Dumbledore. I might use the latter to bribe and or snare Ronald. I guess we'll see, plans are formulating like smoke in my mind. But rest assured, one way or another, Ron will be mine.


	3. Breakfast with Ginny and Hermione

I own Harry Potter. NOT!

JaceDamian23-I is glad you like. I'll try to update often, I plan on making this a farely long story. My goal is to have it done by new years day.

AshleyZac4life- Here it is, and thanks for the comment.

Ellie Evil- Your fix is here.

madeleines-alive- Draco is very gay in this story I am sorry to tell, but he does get more manly I promise. As for the pissing off of Ron, it does happen frequently in this story.

I love you all. Review and it'll come faster.

Ron's POV

"Ron you're going to drown in your oatmeal."

"For your information Hermione, I was dreaming that I had just won the Quidditch Cup and I was using it to brutally bash Malfoy's head in. It was really, really pleasant."

"If you didn't stay up so late practicing you wouldn't be this tired."

But I wasn't listening, I was already asleep again. I was rudely awoken by a sharp fork I my side compliments of one Ginny Weasley. The little bitch.

"Ron wake up."

"Okay Mum, Hey, where's Harry?"

"Did you really just now notice that Harry hasn't been here for the past ten minutes?"

"Or that he did wake up, get ready, and walk down to breakfast with you? Because you know, it's not like his bed is right next to yours and you don't see each other every waking moment of the day."

"Hermione and Ginny, you are officially on my hit list."

"He's sick Ron, he said it was something he ate, but I really think it was the two of you up at all hours last night throwing your silly balls around and…"

Hermione was interrupted mid rant by Ginny's hysterical laughter. Hermione could only smile.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't, you must learn to control your nasty fantasies about Harry and I Hermione, or at least don't blurt them out over breakfast. What is today by the way?"

By now Hermione and Ginny where both laughing uncontrollably, Ron waited until Hermione regained composure enough to answer.

"It's Monday" she replied while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh bloody fuck!"

"Ronald! Watch your language around your sister!"

"Mum'd love to hear about that one, she would."

"We have double potions today."

"So what? Are you depressed that Harry won't be there to lend you the magic of the prince Ron? So you two can't cheat you're way to the top of the class?"

Ron wasn't paying any attention to what Hermione said.

Christ, Harry's not coming to classes today and Hermione always runs of to some one of her pathetic genius classes. That means I'll be alone, or alone enough in a hall way without any friends. Draco is going to kill me. If there were ever a more perfect day to jump me and slash my throat, this would be the day. My day is ruined.

I'm going to die. Merlin's Beard I'm going to die.

Another short one, I promise it'll get a bit more exciting very soon. They'll interact next chapter.


	4. If Slytherin wins, you fairy

Thanks for the Reviews guys. I'm sorry I made you wait. I just reread my last three chapters and I really think they're all horrible so I'm going to try to make this one better.

I really do love you all.

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and not sitting here right now.

Ron's POV

My palms are beginning to sweat.

I've spent the entire double class period determinedly doing nothing but looking at the chalkboard, my book and my cauldron. I won't even chance a glance at Hermione or the professor. I can't take the chance of seeing those steely grey eyes of his reflected in theirs. The whole class period went by in a blur. I was completely disconnected. Hermione scolded and censured me more than one time for being careless but I couldn't focus while my heart was pounding so violently in my chest. I've never been so anxious to leave a place in my entire life. He was staring again, but more vividly than ever before.

The bell rang and I didn't even say a word. I made a grab for my bag and bolted. I knew I would have to deal with the consequences of my rudeness to Hermione in class later but I hardly gave that a passing thought now. My instinct told me I needed to put as much distance between Malfoy and myself as possible.

So I ran.

I guess I ran in the direction I thought was the common room but I wasn't really thinking about it at all. After running at full speed for about ten minutes I had to stop. I ran up several flights of stairs and had no idea where the hell I was. I doubled over in the middle of a strange hallway trying to catch my breath. My bag was splayed out on the floor where I had dropped it. Quidittch wasn't keeping me in as good as shape as I had thought. While I was panting and coughing my guts up I did realize that I was in some corner of the castle because the long hallway I was in was a dead end. Bloody Brilliant I thought to myself. I haven't gotten lost this castle since third year. Feeling the pain in my gut made me feel rage toward Malfoy. I want to make him feel pain. Of all the sodding times to get cornered in this castle!

"Damn that bastard(pant………….pant)he makes me act like a fucking mad man."

"Speaking of insanity, you talking to yourself is a pretty good red flag in my opinion."

"Sod off Malfoy. Don't even come anywhere near me. Just turn your little ferrety, death eater butt around and walk away."

"Funny thing Weasley hearing you talk about my hind end that way."

"Yeah well don't get your hopes up you fucking fairy, I never want to look at you again."

"Play nice weasel, I just want to have some civil words."

"Oh yeah ferret? Well why don't you take your "civil words" and shove them up your—"

"Now, now darling let's not be too hasty with our mouths shall we?" At least not yet he thought deviously.

"What good is going to come out of our conversation Malfoy? Maybe a lovely bloody nose? A tea party with You-Know-Who? My wand shoved up inappropriate places?"

"I have a proposition to make Weasley, one you'd benefit from hearing as well."

"There is nothing I need to hear from you scab."

"I think you'll sing a different tune when you hear what I have to offer."

At this point Ron had gathered up his stuff and brushing past Malfoy began to swagger, yes, swagger down the corridor, believing he had done a pretty good job in putting that ferrety ferret face in his place. (Yes that rhymed and yes Ron needs to come up with some better insults.) That wasn't so bad, maybe he's not as clever as I made him out to be. I was afraid for nothing, Ron thought in Vain.

"The Quidditch game this Saturday Weasley."

"What the fuck about it?" Ron yelled over his shoulder.

"If Gryffindor wins the match, you'll talk to me about whatever my little heart desires. If Slytherin wins I won't bother you for the rest of the year."

Ron's eyes fell out of their sockets. And his mouth hung open stupidly.

"What the Hell Malfoy?"

"If nothing else, I'm a man of my word"

He said convincingly as he took a step forward.

"Isn't that a little bit reversed, shouldn't you be betting on Slytherin to win?"

Malfoy was no idiot, Ron was sure of that, so what was he playing at? He knew that Gryffindor had lost all its consecutive games so far this year, all thanks to him, The Weasley King. They were having the worst season ever and yes Ron was aware that it was his entire fault.

"Have a little self doubt do we?" With a dark smirky grin. "Just take the bet, It's a whole year, I've never made a deal like that before and I promise I'll stay true to my word." With this he took a few more steps toward A very puzzled Ron.

"A whole year?"

"A whole year."

"And if we win I have to talk to you about what ever the hell you want?"

"Exactly."

"Malfoy you make absolutely no sense what so ever."

"It's part of my aloof nature."

"Fucking weirdo, I'll do it."

"Shake on it."

"I don't touch Slytherins. Or Death Eater slime for that matter."

Oh just you wait Ronald Weasley, just you wait, you'll be begging me to touch you by the time I'm through with you. Draco thought as he walked away. Admiring what a cute figure young Ronald had.

-

Yeah

I don't know how long the next chapter will take. I started this one but lost inspiration and had to finish it later.

I love my reviewers.

Like I love gay men. MWAHHAHAHAHA


	5. We bloody f& won

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

I haven't updated this for a year. Literally. When I was writing this I really thought it sucked hard core so I stopped. But a person I subscribed too added this story to her alert list so I was like hey, why not shock the hell out the slash fans and update my slash story.

I need to reread the Harry Potter books, so if something is like mucho-off let me know I'll take care of it.

Ron's POV

I can't believe it.

We won.

We bloody fucking won.

I've never been so mixed before. I'm fucking hysterical over the fact that I didn't fuck up another game but I'm supposed to talk to that wanker Malfoy because of it.

The thing is, that little prat set it up. I don't know how he worked it out. But the whole thing was set. He didn't play. So with their back-up seeker being almost as talented as pocket lint, they lost.

I do wonder though, what would make him want to talk to me so badly, that he would opt out on purpose. Of course that's rather selfish to assume it was about me, but Christ, it sure seems coincidental.

Fucker.

I've considered just not following through with it. Just avoiding him and running in the other direction when he approaches. Even thought about asking Harry to break my ankle so I can just go to the ward, but then I remember Madame Pomfrey fixes bones in a moment.

I wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but I'm freaked.

The after party was brilliant wild and I went to bed a bit tipsy, just to find a note, with the Malfoy stamp of arms. It was so fucking proper it looked like something my great-grandmother would send to my mother. All it read was

_Room of Requirement Midnight_

I looked at the time and it was quarter after. Considerably earlier than I would have thought. I sat down. Mind a bit foggy from the party and thought about my options.

Kill him. Go now and strangle him, or poison some sweets and send them too him.

Run like hell. Always thought Brazil sounded nice.

Hide.

Dress in drag and pretend to be a woman.

Go and see what he wants.

Sickenly enough, number five won.

My curiosity got the better of me. Someone who has always been my enemy, someone who liked to fuck me over just because he think my station is bellow his, had to bet me for my audience. I was curious and didn't want to admit it to myself.

I found myself walking the worn path toward the room of requirement.

I stood in front of the door for a long time before I finally placed my freckled hand on the knob and turned it.

Uneasily eager to know what was on the other side.


End file.
